


A Special Gift For An Important Man

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: First Christmas, M/M, Pre Re6, surprise present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: Chris is upset, Piers has a plan. Christmas will definitely be memorable this year.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Special Gift For An Important Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4ouuur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4ouuur).



> This story is dedicated to my lovely and talented friend @4ouuur of twitter! They do some of the most beautiful Nivanfield artwork so make sure to check them out!

_“Piers!”_ Chris shouted, he quickly walked across the hall, making his way towards his young Lieutenant.

_“Morning Captain!”_ Piers greeted, giving his superior a smile. _“What can I help you with sir?”_

_“Quick question, I noticed you didn’t send in a vacation request for the holidays?”_ Chris asked.

_“Oh no I didn’t, my parents are flying out to the Caribbean this year.”_

_“So you’re spending Christmas alone?”_

_“Yeah I guess I am, I have no clue where my siblings are so its just me this year.”_ Piers shrugged. In totally honesty, he really didn’t mind spending a couple of days by himself.

_“Nonsense! If you’d like, i’m having my little sister over for the holidays, why don’t you come by? Have dinner with us?”_ The captain offered, giving the sniper a small shy smile.

_“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude on your time together Captain. I know you guys don’t get a lot of time together.”_ Piers quickly answered, a tint of red quietly creeping its way onto his nicely sculpted face.

_“You wouldn’t be intruding Piers! You’re part of Alpha, that makes you family. Besides, I won’t take no for an answer!”_ The Captain urged, giving the smaller man a smile in return.

_“Well then I guess i’ll be coming over then.”_

_“That’s the spirit! I’ll let you know more of the details when I know them. I’ll keep ya posted.”_

_“Alright Cap.”_

They had separated ways and didn't see each other much of the rest of the day. It was only at the end of the long day that the two had stumbled into each other in the locker room.

_“Oh hello Captain!”_ Piers said, opening his locker door, retrieving his fresh clothes.

“ _Hey Piers, long day huh.”_

_“Tell me about it, didn’t see much of you today, I hope Jill didn’t bombard you with paper work.”_ Piers said towel still wrapped firmly around his torso. “ _You seem like you’re in a down mood, everything alright?_

The older man chuckled, _“Oh she did indeed.”_ Chris replied, looking over to his Lieutenant. _“Im fine.”_ He chose to say, but the look on the younger mans face told him immediately he wasn’t fooling him.

Piers closed his locker softly, before turning his body to face the man next to him. _“You’re not fooling me Chris, what happened?”_ Piers urged, giving the man a soft smile.

Letting a small sigh escape his lips, he knew Piers would see through him, he always does. _“Claire called, she won’t be able to make it down for Christmas this year, something about flights before over booked or something.”_

_“I’m sorry Chris, I know how much this holiday meant to you.”_ Piers replied.

_“It’s okay, I get it, things happen all the time. Just sucks I won’t be able to see her in person ya know. Was looking forwards to seeing her, and getting to introduce you two.”_ Chris said, scratching the back of his neck, a small tint of red appearing on his tan cheeks.

_“I would’ve liked to meet her as well, if she’s anything like you, which I already know she is, I think we’d get along great.”_ Piers said, smiling at the veteran soldier.

_“I get it if you want to pull out of the dinner now.”_

_“What?! Why would I pull out? Of course i’ll be there! You offer me food and ill be there no matter the circumstances.”_

Chris laughed, shaking his head. _“Never change Nivans, never change.”_

_“Don’t plan on it Captain.”_ Piers said, releasing the towel from his waist, slipping on a pair of tight briefs. The lieutenant was so absorbed into his own world, he didn’t notice the subtle look that Chris took at his plumped ass, that was hugged nicely by the tight confines.

The two continued talking mindlessly for a few moments before they parted ways once more, saying their goodbyes and heading home. Of course the two were parked next to one another, as Chris drove off, giving him Lieutenant a swift nod, Piers pulled out his phone quickly and dialled a number he had memorized since joining the B.S.A.A.

The phone rang twice before a voice answered.

_“Hello-” The voice was cut off quickly._

_“This is B.S.A.A’s first Lieutenant Piers Nivans of Alpha Team speaking.” Piers cut through._

_“Mr.Nivans, a pleasure to speak to you, how can I help you?”_

_“I need a favour.”_

_“What is it Lieutenant?”_

The two spoke for a couple moments before Piers hung up the phone with a smile on his face. _This is going to be perfect!_ He thought to himself.

________________________

The day had finally come, Chris had sent a quick text message to Piers letting him know the time he should arrive.

Piers spent the day worrying about dinner, hoping everything would go okay, hoping he wouldn’t mess things up. Truth be told, he had a massive crush on his captain. He couldn’t help it, the way he smiled at him or even the way he spoke to him, unlike the way he spoke to the others, there was always a softness in his tone when they spoke privately.

He couldn’t help his heart swoon each time he looked at the older man. The fact that they were spending Christmas together had to have meant something right?

The time had come to finally leave his small apartment and make his way to Chris’s home. The drive was short, the two only lived a couple of minutes apart after all. They were required by the B.S.A.A to remain in the vicinity of the Headquarters and because of Chris’s influence, he was granted to move out of his shared dorm and into a small apartment.

He found a parking spot just outside the slightly lit house and smiled as he saw Chris though the windows standing by the stove, he seemed to be stirring something in a large pot.

He made his way towards the door, his present for the captain beside him. He knocked twice, not having to wait long before the door swung open, revealing a larger man smiling down at the younger man.

_“Hey Piers! Happy you made it!”_ Chris smiled, the two shared a short moment, just starring at each other.

“ _I hope you don’t mind, I brought someone with me.”_ Piers said, giving a toothy smile to the man, as a small women leaped out from the side into his arms.

_“Merry Christmas big bro!”_ Claire yelled, wrapping her arms around Chris’s wide shoulders.

Piers watched as his Captain wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck, a smile on his face. “ _What are you doing here?! I thought you couldn’t get a seat?”_

_“Piers arranged a private plane for me to come.”_ Claire said, turning around to face Piers. _“You’ve got a great Lieutenant bro.”_

_“Yeah, I, know. He’s the best.”_ Chris said, smiling at the sniper. He took a couple steps towards the younger man, enclosing his arms around the man’s shoulders, giving the man a tight hug.

_“Thanks Piers, you don’t even know how much I appreciate everything you do for me.”_ Chris whispered in his ear.

Piers blushed at the sudden intimacy, but nonetheless, wrapping his arms around his captain’s waist. _“No problem, I’d do anything to make you happy.”_ Piers said, eyes widening as the words slipped from his mouth.

He heard Chris chuckle before tightening his grip on the sniper, pressing their bodies impossibly closer.

_“I’d hate to interrupt this beautiful moment but it's getting cold out here and your fire alarm is going off.”_ Claire laughed, turning around running to the house.

The two men laughed and separated with reluctance, Piers made the first move into the house but was stopped, a hand gripped his arm, turning his attention back to the man.

He was expecting Chris to say something but instead was meet with a pair of lips pressing onto his own. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss, quickly demanding access by swiping his tongue across the slushily chapped bottom lip.

Chris gladly accepted and smiled into the kiss. The two separated quickly when they heard the sound of a camera going off.

_“Ha sorry, I had to. I never thought id see the day that you would grow a set and tell him how you feel.”_ Claire said, smiling at the two. _“Piers you have no idea how many times he talks about you, Piers did this, Piers did that, I love this man so much blah blah blah..”_

_“Claire!”_ Chris mumbled, cheeks red with embarrassment.

_“What? It’s true!”_ Claire replied, smiling at Piers before grabbing his arm and tugging him into a tight hug. _“Welcome to the Redfield family Piers!”_

Piers laughed, blushing at the sudden contact. _“Thanks Claire.”_ Piers responded. _“Though I don’t believe we have made anything official.”_

Chris grabbed the younger man once more, pressing a small kiss on the mans lips. “ _Piers Nivans, I’ve fallen for you, will you do me the honour of letting me call you my boyfriend?”_

_“I’d have to think about it Captain…”_ Piers replied, sealing their lips once more in a passionate kiss. _“I’ve thought about it and id love to be your boyfriend Chris.”_

The two shared a hug once more before turning their attention back onto Claire.

“Come on let’s eat! Im starving!” Piers shouted, smiles plastered on all their faces for the rest of the night.

The night was spent with Claire telling Piers embarrassing stories of Chris when they were kids. Piers talking about his siblings back home, his parents too. They shared laughs and good food while enjoying each others company.

_“Stay the night Piers?”_ Chris asked,

_“I’d love to Captain.”_ Piers replied, pressing a kiss to his lovers lips. This was definitely a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Happy holidays to everyone! whether you celebrate our not, I hope you have a great day/night!


End file.
